Soto et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,116 granted Oct. 29, 1985, discloses histamine H.sub.1 -receptor antagonists which also possess calcium antagonist activities of the formula: ##STR2## where R.sup.1 is thienyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl; and
W is hydroxymethylene or a carbonyl group. PA1 n is one of the integers 0, 1 or 2; PA1 p is one of the integers 0 or 1; PA1 Y is --N.dbd. or --CH.dbd., with the proviso that when Y is --N.dbd., p is zero, and when Y is --CH.dbd., p is one; and PA1 one of X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 is nitrogen and the other is --CH.dbd.; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Mauri et al., --G.B. No. 2,120,669--is quite similar to the disclosure of Soto et al., although R.sup.1 may also be cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl and W is fixed as a hydroxyalkylene group. These compounds are antihistaminic agents with vasodilator properties.